Hinge assemblies are used in computing devices such as notebook computers and laptop computers. Such hinge assemblies enable a display housing and a keyboard housing of the computing device to be rotated with respect to each other. Such a rotation may enable the computing device to be placed in 3 closed position, for example, to be carried, and an open position for example, to be used by a user.